


Love Booster

by comic4244, gaylie



Series: comic & gaylie's RPs [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chronic Disease, Hospital, M/M, bonding over mutual disease, mall date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: Though visiting the hospital every week might be less than ideal, meeting a cute new friend there sure can change things up a little.





	Love Booster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diyami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/gifts).



> commission for Diyami! Plot was provided by them!

Blue’s legs were swinging back and forth. The chairs in the hospital’s waiting hall were already designed to be low, but Blue just turned out barely too short for his feet to reach to the floor, at least more than his tippy toes maybe.    
  
This wasn’t the first time he’s been here, in this waiting hall, probably even this chair. It was the soulology wing, in which Blue would be checked in for his treatment. Stretch was next to him, talking to Blue about this and that, about that one time he managed to get Muffet to add a new pastry to her menu, about things that happened at his work today, about how well he would take care of the house while Blue was done - which was arguably not necessarily that well, more like the bare minimum - and of course his barrage of puns and bad jokes.

Blue figured, a long time ago, his brother would do this as a distraction. Both for himself  _ and _ Blue. They didn’t like being apart, Blue didn’t like being in the hospital, but the treatment took pretty much most of the day, leaving the poor skeleton drained and tired.

But they both knew it was necessary. And as Stretch would try to make the time more bearable with his endless talking and puns, Blue would put in the same effort himself. He never showed anyone just how much Blue hated the treatments, the visits to the hospital. What use would it be? It’d just make everyone worry. Instead he put on a smile, telling them he was fine, telling them it was nice there, the nurses were friendly and he’d make new friends in the hospital.

Though whenever he told anyone about  _ why _ he was here, no one ever could relate to him, would end up just pitying him… It was maybe just a  _ little _ bit agonizing to endure.

  
  


That was when two skeletons burst into the room, the taller one dragging the smaller by the hood. Ranting to him like an angry mother, scolding the child for the millionth time about the same old thing. “YOU ARE TAKING THIS IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, I DON’T CARE IF YOU DON’T WANT TO.” His steps held with purpose, while the shorter’s were more clummier, barely securing the ground he walked on before being whished away again by the taller.

“wha’s the point? ‘m gonna hav’ta der it  _ again _ next week.” The Shorter mumbled, with the most grumpiest expression, he crossed his arms.

“RED!” The taller scolded.

“ _ edge. _ ” Red fired back, taking his hood back and staring up at Edge, like they were having a staring contest and the person that loses doesn’t get to say. They stared at each other for a short while, before Edge grabbed Red’s arm and pulled him into one of the waiting seats. Red looked offended, he opened his mouth, ready to cuss out a storm when Edge beat him to it. 

“I AM GOING TO CHECK YOU IN,  _ STAY HERE _ .” The taller demanded, giving Red a quick stare down before walking away. Leaving Red to fume in the chair, by himself.

  
  


Blue was watching the two monsters curiously. It didn’t happen often that he’d see other skeleton’s in this hospital. And it sounded like he’d come here weekly, too. Have they just been missing each other all this time?

While Stretch was busy still nervously rambling about, Blue decided to make some friends. He was straightening in his seat, arm up as he waved towards the newcomer skeleton.

“HEY THERE! YOU WANT TO JOIN US WHILE YOU’RE WAITING???”

  
  


Red looked to the other skeleton and glared daggers at him, his arms were crossed so tightly it looked more like he was trying to comfort himself than openly show his grumpiness. “fuck off kid, not in da mood to deal with yer shit.” With that, the edgy skeleton scoffed and turned away from Blue.

Fuck, he just wants to leave, he hates this damn place. He was a monster… not blessed with many things, besides his brother of course. He was born with way too powerful magic, to much to the point it actually breaks his body. Every damn week.  _ Every. Single. Week.  _ He has to come here and get that one pathetic HP of his up to ten, for only a week. It wouldn’t be so bad if the treatment didn’t last 8-12 hours every time, or make him feel weak for that whole week.

The only thing the treatment was doing was suppressing his magic in his soul, stopping it from harming his body. But fuck, that makes  _ Red  _ feel weak, that’s his fucking magic.

He doesn’t really have the magic for it either… It really would be so much better if he just… disappeared.

  
  


Blue frowned at the response. Sure, he met some rude people here, no one liked being in the hospital! But this skeleton had something downright…  _ miserable  _ radiating off him. He wanted to  _ help _ him somehow.

“I’M GOING TO GO AND TRY TO TALK TO HIM,” Blue decided, Stretch giving him a surprised look, even going as far as to look a little worried. But eventually he shrugged.

“i suppose he’s looking sort of bonely,” he mused, though he did throw Blue a bit of a warning glance. “don’t bug him too much, though. dude seems to be on a short temper.”

“I KNOW HOW TO TALK TO PEOPLE!!!” Blue assured him with a confident grin, before practically leaping out of his seat and heading to where the grumpier skeleton was located, sitting down right next to him. He didn’t give the other any time to process what was going on, instead jumping right into action, deciding that was the best, before the other would just send him away.

“SO, I’M BLUE! WHAT’S YOUR NAME?”

  
  


Red growled at Blue, looking at him like he was trying to figure out if he was dealing with a mentally challenged person. “none of yer business.” He snapped, leaning away from the energetic skeleton.

  
  


Blue laughed a little, deciding not to let the rough demeanor get him down this easily. “THAT’S A FUNNY NAME. CAN I CALL YOU NONOF?” He knew, of course, that wasn’t the other’s real name, but maybe putting a little humor into the situation would lighten the rough skeleton up a bit.

  
  


Red’s face morphed into one of supprise, a smile only barely breaking through, before being covered up by that frown once again. “pfft, dat wasn’t funny…” He muttered begrudgingly, arms crossed while he looked away, he did look less tense though, more… relaxed.

  
  


Blue’s smile brightened. He knew exactly when someone was pretending he didn’t like a joke, he was in that place himself often enough. 

“YES? I SUPPOSE I NEED TO WORK MORE ON THE DELIVERY… MY BROTHER HAS ALWAYS BEEN THE ONE DOING THE JOKING!” Blue told him, voice casual and happy. “HOW ABOUT I’LL TRY AGAIN? KNOCK KNOCK.”

Part of him couldn’t believe he was stooping to his brother’s humor, but… it wasn’t like it was bad humor. Just overused.

  
  


But this got Red’s attention, the edgier skeleton looking at him with interest. “who’s there?” His arms not holding himself anymore, barely looking like they were holding on. Like any movement would make the arms fall and go limp on his sides.

  
  


And Blue noticed, grinning even wider, satisfied with the reaction. “NARNIA.”

  
  


Raising a bone brow, Red almost whispered curiously. “narnia who?”

  
  


“NARNIA BUSINESS!” Blue finished, wide smile on his face. He could hear Stretch, still on his spot, snorting surprised, giving Blue a thumbs up once he looked over to him.

  
  


Red burst out laughing, the sudden laughing even surprising him. He closed his eye sockets as he leaned over the slightest bit, one hand on his knee while the other was still wrapped around his stomach. Once Red finally stopped laughing, he leaned back in his seat and looked at Blue, his body slumped into the seat. “‘m red.” He finally told Blue, giving him a small smile.

  
  


“FITTING!” Blue told him, happy and amused. “SO WHAT MADE YOU VISIT THE SOULOLOGY WING, IF I MAY ASK? I DON’T EXACTLY SEE YOUNG SKELETONS LIKE YOU AROUND HERE OFTEN!” If anything it were usually older monsters, who’s souls grown weak and were close to falling down.

  
  


“uhhh…” Red looked away, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. “no reason.” He ended up saying, but that was all he could say before the tall skeleton came back, but he wasn’t alone.

“Mr. Fellster, we are ready to do your soul booster surgery. May you follow me?” The doctor told Red, Edge right beside the doctor. Giving his brother a stern look, like he wasn’t expecting any complaining or fuck ups.

Red groaned anyways, getting up from his seat and shooting Blue a weak smirk, his eyes not matching the carefree smile he gave the over skeleton. “guess there’s yer answer, huh? bye, blue.” He nodded towards blue before following the doctor and his brother.

  
  


As rude as it must have seemed, Blue couldn’t even say bye to the other skeleton. He was staring after him in shock and surprise. Soul booster surgery? But… that was the treatment  _ he _ was getting. 

And before he could even get into thinking about it too hard, another doctor already came up to him, letting Blue know that it was time for his surgery, too. 

It went by faster this time than it usually did, the short skeleton unable to stop thinking about Red. Red, who was another skeleton. Another skeleton that had magic too strong for his soul to contain. Another skeleton that would come here for weekly treatments.

By the time Blue’s was finally done, Red wasn’t there anymore. It made sense, his had started just a little before Blue’s. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t disappointed.

He waited before he left, just long enough to make sure Red’s treatment wasn’t maybe delayed and he was still coming out, but also long enough to see the doctor that had picked Red up earlier.

“DOCTOR?” Blue asked, running up to them. “COULD YOU MAYBE HAND THIS TO MR. FELLSTER RED NEXT TIME HE COMES BY?”

The doctor eyed at the note the short skeleton was handing him curiously, suspiciously, seeing a phone number scribbled onto it. “And how, if I may ask, are you acquainted to Mr. Fellster?”   
  
“WE’RE FRIENDS!!!” The happy little skeleton told him, deciding this white lie wasn’t going to do any damage.

The doctor still glanced at Blue skeptically for a little bit, but his overconfidence made it seem impossible for Blue to be telling anything but the truth. “Very well. I’ll try to pass this note over to him during his next visit.”   
  
“THANK YOU!!!” Blue said with a bright smile. “TELL HIM IT’S FROM BLUE!” And with that he finally headed out of the hospital, the fresh air almost making up for the fatigue of the treatment. He hoped he’d see Red again next week!

  
  


-

Blue has been more antsy the last few weeks he’s been waiting in the waiting room now. After Red had gotten the note with his number and the little text saying, ‘LET’S HANG OUT AGAIN -BLUE,’ they had met every now and then in the hospital, chatting before and after their treatments, though Blue never quite knew when he  _ would _ see Red. More often than not, the other skeleton would just skip his appointments. It looked a lot like his brother - whom Blue had been introduced to as Edge - was the only thing that made Red go to the appointments at all. Until Blue made it his personal mission to push Red to go more regularly now, of course.

But the hospital wasn’t the only place they would hang out. At least that’s what Blue had decided three days ago, when he had invited Red to the mall with him. And that’s where he was waiting now, a blue bag over his shoulder, balancing on the edge of a little mall fountain where they had decided to meet.

  
  


When Red showed up, he slid right next to the other skeleton, hands in his pockets and slouching. “ey, wha’s dat?” Red nodded his head to the blue bag over Blue’s shoulder.

  
  


“MY BAG, SILLY. LOOK IF YOU DO THIS-” Blue opened his back, unzipping a part inside and pushing it a little so the bag ended up reaching even deeper inside. “YOU CAN MAKE IT BIGGER! WE’RE GOING SHOPPING TODAY, YOU’RE IN SERIOUS NEED OF A NEW OUTFIT.”

Blue leapt off the fountain edge and hooked his arm around the edgy skeleton now, pulling him along to the nearest clothing store. He had the map internalized and was making absolutely sure to steer away from any routes that would pass by Hot Topics.

  
  


But Red wasn’t having any of that shit, already trying to pull his hand away as Blue dragged him along. “wha?! i didn’ agree to this! let me go, asshole!” But Blue was surprisingly strong, so it was kinda… useless to struggle. “what the fuck, i thought we were gonna just hang?!” He said in outrage.

  
  


“WE’RE HANGING OUT WHILE SHOPPING!!!” Blue singsonged happily, simply continuing to drag Red along. But Blue apparently wasn’t the only one that had this mall’s layout internalized. It was like Red was magnetically attracted to Hot Topic, constantly managing to derail their route just a little bit to get them closer and closer to Hot Topics. At first Blue thought it was just the other’s attempt to stall getting to the clothes store, until eventually when he was dragging the other along, he saw the sign of the edgy store before him.

“WHAT!? BUT HOW DID WE-” He froze, his arms suddenly tightening around the other. He had been dragging Red along during the entire time, the other half heartedly fighting him. And he had never minded, thought it was a little frustrating maybe, but kind of cute.

But now that he had suddenly stopped walking, a wave of dizziness overcame him, vision darkening a little as he had to hold onto Red to keep himself upright.

  
  


Red didn’t have time to say anything, his body moving on auto pilot as he dragged Blue to a near by bench, sitting him down, his hands got to work in checking his magic, feeling over his forehead and talking to the other skeleton gently. “ey, big guy. how ya feeling? ya doin’ great, jus’ focus on my voice.” Supporting Blue’s body with one hand, he grabbed a water bottle from his hoodie pocket, pressing the opened tip to Blue’s mouth.

Red knows exactly what Blue is going through, he knows what to do, he knows what has to be done. “drink.”

  
  


Blue’s hand was clutched to Red’s hoodie, eyes hazy, trying to focus on the other skeleton, taking small gulps of water once he felt the bottle at his mouth. 

It wasn’t the first time Blue felt faint in public like this, but… oddly enough this might be the first time he didn’t feel scared. At all.

Letting out a sigh Blue leaned against the other skeleton after he drank, recovering slowly from his dizzy spell. If Stretch were here he would probably be fretting over him, trying to fill the empty, quiet space with jokes or asking him if he was okay.

Red was just… there. Making sure Blue was safe, wasn’t going to faint. Yes, Blue loved and appreciated his brother more than anyone else, but… it felt nice having someone here who knew exactly how he felt.

“...THANKS,” Blue said eventually, his voice a little quieter than usually. “I THINK I’M FEELING BETTER.”

  
  


“good.” Red sighed, relaxing a little after seeing the worst of it was over. They stayed like that, watching people go by as they waited for Blue to feel well enough to continue. At some point during their wait, Red looked to Blue with a smug expression, looking oh so full of himself. “ya know.” He drawled. 

“i think i deserve to go to hot topic.” His smirk growing wider as he looked at the other skeleton.

  
  


Blue gave Red a skeptical glance, knowing now that he had deliberately been trying to lead him to Hot Topics and not being happy about it. But he let out a sigh, giving him a soft smile as he leaned a little into the other.

“FINE.” He eventually relented. “HEROES GET TO PICK THE STORE.”

-

Two months, it’s been two months since they first met. Oh, how they have changed, how finding someone that is dealing with the same illness really make their lives so much…  _ brighter. _

At least according to Red, he would realize it. He doesn’t even skip his appointments anymore, texts Blue everyday, eats better, socialize more. All because of Blue, who opened him up, who made him feel less worthless. Blue was amazing, so kind and bubbly, even when he was dealing with such a damaging illness, and an awful treatment. If Blue could be happy despite everything, then so could Red. Or that’s what Blue inspires out of Red.

Red had been sitting in the waiting room they had met in, in the same seat and everything. But he was looking around, waiting for his friend to come in as well for his own treatment. His leg was bouncing anxiously, he was slightly sweating and he was wringing out his hands, but he had a wide smile on his face.

  
  


He hadn’t needed to wait too long, though. Blue showed up after a little bit, Stretch right behind him, though Blue quickly ushered him away once he spotted Red, giving his brother a tight hug and telling him he’ll be fine.

He practically bounced towards Red once he was alone, doing a little spin into the row of seats, before flopping down on the chair right next to Red, close enough for their legs to be touching.

It’s been two months. Two months of them hanging out in the hospital, outside the hospital… Two months of Blue slowly getting Red out of that rough shell of his and finding what was underneath it… 

...and falling in love with it.

It was two months of them, and two days of Blue trying to muster up the courage, the words, the strength for today, but now that he was sitting next to Red, his throat got dry and his face was flushed in a bright blue. Rather than talking, asking the words he had rehearsed so confidently in front of his mirror, he clammed up, sitting tensely next to Red with a bright face and wide eyes looking straight ahead.

  
  


“ey, took ya long enough.” Red laughed lightly, flashing Blue a toothy smile. “so, wha’s up?” Red leaned back, his legs stretched out, the arm to Blue’s side looped over the backrest, to make it easier to face the other short skeleton.

  
  


With the other’s eyes on him, Blue fought himself to not writhe under his gaze, instead straightening up, gathering all the courage he had. And he had lots of it, right? He was the Magnificent Blue, after all, nothing was going to get  _ him _ down, least of all this shyness. He was going to give that shyness a polite kick in the booty!   
  
“LET’S GO ON A DATE TOGETHER!!!” Blue burst out, face resembling his namesake, eyes practically glaring at Red with the fire of determination.

  
  


Red froze, all the chill he radiated was gone in a flash, instead he was now tense. His smile wide but forced, while his sockets shrunk. Did… he just hear Blue right? Did Blue just ask him out on a date? His soul was thumbing in his chest wildly, as double the sweat started to roll down his face. “w-wha… did ya just say?”

Is he dreaming?

  
  


Oh no! Blue hadn’t prepared for  _ this! _ He had expected Red to give him a happy ‘yes,’ or maybe even get excited about it, not start sweating, looking almost like he was going to be sick. Had he… misread the signs? Did Red not actually like hanging out with him? Oh no, had he just been tolerating him the entire time?   
  
No… No, Blue’s seen Red’s soft side… He wouldn’t just show that to anyone he was just  _ tolerating. _

“I… I KNOW THIS PARK AN HOUR FROM HERE! MAYBE, IF YOU HAVE TIME AFTER YOUR TREATMENT TODAY, WE COULD GO THERE… THEY’RE OPEN ALL NIGHT AND ARE HAVING A FIREWORK SHOW TODAY! THERE’S SOME ROLLER COASTERS AND A FERRIS WHEEL, A LOT OF LIGHT SHOWS AND EVEN SOME BOAT RIDES-” At this point Blue was rambling, trying to find anything he could find to talk about, afraid that if he’d stop talking, Red… would give him a no.

  
  


Red, had straightened up while Blue was rambling, but he didn’t look upset. He looked overwhelmed, but happy. He scooted closer to the other skeleton, looking down at the floor shyly. His hand sneaking to Blue’s, but never actually grabbing his hand, their pinkies barely touched, a light graze. “sure…” Red whispered, his voice soft and gentle. “i would like dat.”

  
  


Blue had gone completely quiet, like he was afraid that if he’d say something  _ now _ Red would change his mind. Instead he was just staring at the other, eyes wide, face bright, soul thumping in his chest.

  
“...REALLY?” Blue asked, his own voice quiet, almost disbelieving. Before it grew in confidence, his grin blossoming up, eyes shining. “I MEAN, OF COURSE YOU WOULD!!! WHO WOULDN’T WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE??? BUT DO NOT WORRY! I WILL HONOR HAVING YOU WITH ME EVERY SECOND.”

He took both of Red’s hands now, looking into his eyes so excitedly as he squeezed the other’s hands, feeling warm, happy, excited. 

“I WILL MAKE SURE THIS WILL BE ONE OF YOUR BESTEST NIGHTS! YOU HAVE MY WORD!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> find information to support us and our RP's here [here](https://ask-kustard.tumblr.com/commission)


End file.
